Motor vehicle steering wheels are well known and conventionally comprise a hub to which a steering shaft is attached. However, the steering wheel hub takes up valuable space and obscures a portion of the dashboard that could otherwise be used for display purposes. It is less distracting for the driver to briefly look down at the steering wheel than it is to look at the central console. It is desirable to provide a steering wheel with a more open view.